One Night Stand: A Kim Possible One Shot
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Pre So the Drama: When Kim and Ron find themselves stuck in a foreign country during a storm, they're forced to share a one bed motel room. Can a best friendship stand in the way of a teenager's hormones? You already know the answer. A tale of awkweirdnes


"I can't believe this!" Kim shouted as she watched Drakken's hovercar speed away. She was covered from head to toe in dirty water from wrestling with Shego in the rain. She didn't even notice Ron pop open an umbrella over her head as she held up her Kimmunicator.

"How'd it go, Kim?" Wade asked, cheerful in his warm, dry room at home in the United States.

"Got away." Kim said, almost snarling. "Got a ride set up?"

"I do. Only one problem." Wade said, checking his monitor. "No one can make it to your locations until morning. Even commercial flights are locked down until that storm passes."

"Swell."

"I do have you set up with a room at a nearby motel, though." Wade said with a smile.

"Well, it's not home, but so long as it's got a hot shower and a bed, it's better than where we're standing." she replied, cutting the connection. "Come on, Ron."

* * *

"What is it with this country and rain?" Ron asked as they entered the motel's front entrance. At the desk sat an obese man with a stubbled chin and sporting a wool beanie.

"Hi." Kim greeted, pushing her thick wet hair behind her ears. "Room for Kim Possible?"

"Your computer lad already set you up. Motel's all full up now, so I hope you don't mind sharing." the man said, finding the appropriate key and sliding them across the counter.

"So not the drama, sir." Kim smiled, not giving the comment any thought. "Come on, Ron. I totally need a shower..." she yawned, "and a good night's sleep." she continued before stepping out of the door.

"No noise out of you two, y'hear?" the attendant said, picking up a newspaper from behind the counter.

"Noise?" Ron asked. "It's just the two of us. It's not like we're got a party planned." he said, matter of factly.

The man gave a chuckle. "Yeah, right."

Ron's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, you mean... and you thought... when you said... whoa! I mean, no! Dude, ew! We're just friends."

"Uh huh." came the unconvinced reply.

Ron put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Honest! KP and I? Been best buds for forever, y'know? There's nothing between us but pure platonics."

The man looked Ron in the eye, folding his newspaper down. "Is that what your girlfriend tells you, or is that what you tell yourself?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Would you get over here?!" Kim shouted from the motel room door. "I'm getting even more soaked!"

Ron's face fell and he smiled awkwardly as he grabbed the keys from the counter. The man grinned as he went back to reading his paper and Ron shyly slinked out the door.

* * *

"First things first. Gotta call home and let them know we'll be staying the night." Kim said, pulling her rain soaked boots off inside the entryway of the room.

"Uh, Kim..." Ron began, looking around the room. Rufus leapt from his pocket and curled himself up in the queen sized sheets of the only bed in the room.

"Just a sec, Ron..." Kim said, standing in the entrance of the bathroom with the Kimmunicator. "Hey Dad." she smiled nervously when her father's chiseled face appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, Kimmie-cub. We're just sitting down to dinner. How much longer until you're home?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked cheerfully.

"Bad news, Dad. Nasty storm's got Ron and I grounded over here so we'll have to spend the night. Wade hooked us up with a nice motel and a ride in the morning." Kim explained.

"Kimberly-Anne Possible..." her father said in his best scolding voice. "You know curfew is ten."

"I know, Dad. I did stop Drakken from creating an army of bio synthetic henchmen though." Kim smiled, hoping the endeavor would keep her from getting grounded.

"We'll have to have a talk when you get home." came the reply.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know..."

"Is Ron with you, honey?" asked her mother as she came into view.

"Yeah mom. Ron's here. Could you let his parents know we won't be home until tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Will do." he mother said. "You kids have fun, alright?"

"We'll be going to bed right away. Not much time for fun if we want to catch our ride in the morning. Laters!" she said, cutting the connection and tossing the Kimmunicator onto the bed. "Okay, I'm heading into the shower. You need the bathroom, Ron?" Kim asked, pulling her pajama top and bottoms from her back pack.

"Uh, no... I mean, uhm, what... where are we sleeping?" Ron stammered, still standing in his water logged mission clothes by the door.

"Uh, the bed?" Kim asked, gesturing to the queen size bed in the middle of the room. "You can try the floor, but I don't think the lino is going to be very comfy." she said, pulling her black crop top off as she moved into the bathroom.

Ron simply stood there, shivering. The bathroom door closed and Ron quickly shed his mission clothes and pulled on his Fearless Ferret pajamas. "Rufus, buddy?" he asked as Kim's singing voice began over the sound of the shower. "This is really weird! I mean, KP and I have shared rooms and tents before, but not recently." he began, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rufus was already snoring, his whiskers and teeth poking out of the blankets at the foot of the bed. "Not since I started... y'know..."

Ron jumped as the bathroom door opened and Kim walked out with her blue pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her hair. "You okay, Ron?" Kim asked between brushes of her teeth. Ron stared at her blankly. "You need the bathroom, or not?"

Not having been the one that had been tossed into various puddles by Shego, Ron decided to forego the shower as his light blonde hair had already dried anyway. He looked into the mirror as he brushed his teeth, moving out of Kim's way periodically as she rinsed her mouth out.

As Ron put his tooth brush away, he walked out of the bathroom to find Kim was lying on her back with the covers pulled up under her arms. "Mind turning the light out, Ron?" she asked, and Ron obliged.

He could hear Kim turn over under the covers and Rufus snoring as he slid his feet across the linoleum. "Ow!" he shouted, stubbing his toe on the bed. He instantly grabbed his foot, hopping forward before tripping over his back pack that he had left on the floor, and he wound up in a heap in the middle of the floor. "Ah, why would I put that there?!"

"Ron! Sleeping, here." Kim said with annoyance. A knock on the wall caused them both to look at the barrier between them and the manager.

"Sorry, KP. I... I'll just sleep here, tonight, I think." Ron said.

"Suit yourself, but it's gonna be kinda cold tonight." Kim answered.

Ron sat on the floor where he was, hugging his legs to his chest and looking around the darkness. He sighed, climbing to his feet and climbing under the sheets. 'Well, this isn't so bad.' he thought, keeping to the edge of the bed. 'And if I should ever have an impure thought about Kim, may God strike me down.'

The window flashed bright and the room shook from thunder, causing Ron to cry out and cling to Kim tightly. "Kim, God's striking me down!"

Kim shook him off. "Ron! Sleep!" she ordered. "And could you get Rufus to move down? He's kinda poking me."

Ron sat up, looking down the length of the bed. Rufus was still curled up at their feet, well away from either Kim or Ron. "Uh, sure, KP." he said, rolling over.

Ron had actually managed to fall asleep for a few hours before the bed shaking forced his eyes to open. A bare, feminine arm had draped itself around his shoulders. He froze, moving his eyes back and forth and twitching his fingers to make sure that the mysterious limb wasn't his.

There was warm breath on the back of his neck and the soft sound of what seemed like random murmurs caught his ear. He smiled slightly, relaxing in Kim's presence as he closed his eyes again.

"I love you, Ron..." Kim said. The words were slurred slightly, but unmistakable and Ron's eyes shot open, his body tensing again for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Kimmunicator beeped at six o'clock and Kim woke up with a yawn and a stretch. "Wow! That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. How'd you do, Ron?" she asked. "Ron?" Kim peeked over the side of the bed at Ron, who was curled up in a ball with one of the spare towels from the bathroom wrapped around him. "Did you fall out of bed?"

"Kinda." Ron answered, looking up at Kim with blood shot eyes and dark rings around them. "The uh, bed wasn't very comfortable for me."

"Did you sleep at all?" Kim asked, a little concerned.

"Dreams kept me up. Glad to hear you slept okay, though." Ron replied, attempting to uncurl himself from his fetal position.

"Good sleep. Weird dreams, though."

"Wh... what about?" Ron asked as Kim walked around the bed to enter the bathroom.

"Not sure, exactly." Kim answered. "What's really weird is that Reiger was in it..."


End file.
